


“坏结局”

by hydrviolence



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：让·维克玛说“一切都结束了”的结局之后，没了工作的哈里去医院看望金。警告：这是一个没有跟墨镜男交谈，扔掉明信片，从没打电话，也没在逃兵床上睡觉的，薄情寡义、感情缺乏、骄傲自负的OOC哈里，他经常很令人讨厌。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	“坏结局”

57分局检疫所内，金·曷城警督醒来，发现床边有人。  
金没戴眼镜，只看到一个深色人形杵在床边，辨不清相貌，不知是谁，顿时恐慌。他伸手去拿睡前放在床头柜上的眼镜，摸了个空，心里又是一脚踏空似的一惊。  
一只手伸到他面前，手里捏着他的眼镜。“给，在这里。”声音听起来很熟悉。  
金接过眼镜，戴上，因为没有完全褪去的惊慌，心跳得急，头有些发晕。他眨了眨眼睛，抬头看，果然……“哈里。”  
“嗯。”哈里尔·杜博阿把双手揣进外套口袋，低头看着金，“觉得应该最后见你一面，做个交代，所以来……嗯，我到的时候你正睡着，睡着呻吟，需要叫医生来吗？”  
“没必要，只是伤口痛。”金咳嗽一声。刚醒时惊慌分散了注意，现在伤口把疼痛加倍还回来，疼得他皱眉。  
“我去向医生要些止痛药？”  
“现在不用，还在承受范围内。”金用胳膊撑着床，想调整姿势，坐起来些。  
哈里帮他坐好，又顺手整理他背后靠的枕头。“不要因为自尊心硬撑着。”  
“不会的。”金闭上眼睛，缓了缓，又睁开，对哈里露出一个微笑，“听说你破案了。”  
哈里抬头望向窗外，呼了口气，“凶手在岛上，我们判断可能性小、排在调查顺序最后的地点，该死！”他又低头看金，脸上毫无笑意，“我听说你已经交了报告。”  
“哦，是的。我尽快……”  
哈里打断金的话。“那不是尽快，而是飞快，神速。你挨了一枪，被送进医院，所有人都跟我说你奄奄一息，结果你在身上多了个窟窿、半死不活躺在床上的情况下，两天内赶出来份报告？”  
“我没有生命危险，笔记又在手边。你的同事来找过你，我希望能尽快提供案件相关资料。”  
哈里哼了一声，若有所思，不知道为什么显得有些恼火。他真不该刮掉胡子，金心想，原本会被胡子遮掩的都显露出来了。  
“无论如何，你侦破了吊人案件，这不容易。”金说，“是个好消息。谢谢你来看望我。”  
“不是我。”哈里盯着金，“是我们。除了最后对峙，前期工作都是我们一起做的。是你和我侦破了吊人案件。”  
“是的。”金伸出手，做出握手的姿态，“希望以后还能与你合作。”  
“什么？”  
金的手举在半空，他不明白哈里为什么会是这种反应。“以后，分局之间合作办案的话，希望还能和你搭档。”  
哈里皱眉。“你没听说？”  
“听说什么？”金慢慢把手放下，他又咳嗽起来。  
“你听说我破了案，但没听说我不再是警官？”  
“没有。为什么？”  
“我不在RCM干了。”哈里耸耸肩，“41分局把我踢出来了。”  
“为什么？”  
“嗯，”哈里又把视线投向窗外，“在岛上……找到凶手后，我返回。41分局一队人马在渔村堵着我，组织了一场‘评估’。”  
“评估？”  
“评估我是不是疯子白痴神经病。估摸着评估未通过，大概因为我拒不戒酒还让他们去死，就是这么回事吧。警徽和枪，再见喽。”  
金一阵猛咳，等咳嗽平息，终于缓过气。“你不能试试戒酒？”  
哈里冷哼了一声。  
金叹了口气。“但你是个很不错的警探，有独特的侦察方法……我相信你的能力。失去你，对RCM来说是一项损失。”他抬头打量哈里，发现哈里无动于衷。他在生气，金想，生我的气？想到方才提到报告的事情，似乎明白了缘由。“你认为，41分局拒绝你是因为我的报告？”  
“不，我没这么认为。41分局的决定跟你的报告没关系。”哈里不再看窗外，扭头盯着墙，“跟你也完全没关系。其实……”他犹豫了一下，“也不能说是41分局单方面拒绝我。”  
“你做了什么？”金已经明白了。  
“也是我拒绝41分局，我不干了。”哈里低头，扫了一眼金的脸，“你大概不喜欢听这话，但哈里·杜博阿的同事们……他们的行动令人不快。”  
金想起来医务室打听哈里的人。  
“他们来马丁内斯，不参与侦破，而是戴顶假发在褴褛飞旋待着或装作游客四处参观游览。”  
“他们担心你。”金告诉哈里。  
“是吗？如果他们相信我能够工作、能够破案，就没必要来马丁内斯。如果他们不确定我能否胜任工作，按照逻辑，该做什么？”  
金不打算回答。  
“一，来提供帮助，跟我们一起排查、追踪线索。如果他们加入，我们可以分两路或三路搜查可能的射击地点，提前登岛发现凶手，也许能赶在雇佣兵审判之前破案，甚至有可能避免流血。可他们做了什么？乔装改扮偷偷摸摸观察我们。是什么意图？”哈里停了一下，“担心我遇到危险？这就好笑了，他们整天在马丁内斯闲逛，偏偏在枪战时刻消失，如果他们在场，你也未必会中枪。”  
“子弹不长眼，兴许我会死呢。”金说，“不要对没有发生的事情进行假设。”  
“好吧，你说的对。换一个思路，如果派出的警探突然失忆，同事担心他无法完成工作，除提供帮助，还有什么可做？评估，立刻评估。在我向41分局报告失忆后，评估我能否继续工作。无法胜任工作就撤换，避免耽搁调查、妨碍破案。”  
“各分局人手都不足。”  
“人手不足？可有人手顶着假发在褴褛飞旋呆坐，还有特别顾问给孩子讲解历史知识。”  
金想说一切并非那么简单，转念一想，还是决定不要开口。  
“他们已经在褴褛飞旋找到我，又带着一名有能力进行评估的特别顾问，可以直接提问、做个量表如此等等，测试我的身心状态和工作能力。可是，并没有。他们观察我，等着。等到枪战，等到你被送进医院，我受了伤。他们仍然等着。等我找到凶手，破了案。等到了这个时候，他们才煞有介事地冒出来‘评估’。岂不太迟？能够找到凶手，就是对工作能力的证明。可他们不接受，也不相……不愿相信我。这又是什么意思？”  
金沉默片刻。“你听起来很生气，而且委屈……但是，”他实在不像卷进这些，“在调查中，你确实使用了不同寻常、可能存在争议的工作方式，过去一周没少喝酒……”  
哈里笑起来。失去胡子的遮掩，金觉得这个笑容看起来有股狡诈劲儿。  
“曷城警督，”哈里笑着歪头看他，“我想你抓住了问题的关键。41分局的同事们没有打算评估警探能否完成工作，他们想要评估哈里尔·杜博阿这个人。”  
“这种话只是文字游戏。”金干脆利索地回应。  
“也许是文字游戏，也许不是文字游戏。”哈里不笑了，“但请注意41分局哈里同事们的行为方式……他们的所有行动，不是在围绕案件工作，而是在绕着哈里尔·杜博阿打转。甚至你提交的报告，比起用它来分析案情、追踪线索，他们似乎更乐意用它来分析我。”  
原来如此。“我大概能明白你的意思。”  
“哈里尔·杜博阿是41分局的症结所在。”  
“所以你要离开41分局。”金抬头看哈里。  
站着床边的人出神地望着金放在被子上的手，或者是盯着被子，或者什么都没看到。“我不是哈里尔·杜博阿。”他说，“我可以是R.A.库斯托，是龙舌兰日落，是坤诺的猪猡，是船下的隐士，或者是其他随便什么，但不是哈里尔·杜博阿，不是那个哈里尔·杜博阿。那个哈里在周日死去，我在周一出现，我脑子里有本百科全书却没有哈里过去的记忆，还自带喝酒唱歌、胡说八道和想要自杀的习惯。我不觉得自己是哈里尔·杜博阿，我是另一个人。”他对上金的视线，“可是所有人都把我当作哈里尔·杜博阿，尤其是那个戴假发和墨镜的人……我总是记不住他的名字。”  
应该不是记不住，金推测，是其他原因。“他是让·维克玛，是你……杜博阿警督的搭档。”  
“搭档。”哈里点头，“让·维克玛大概对哈里尔·杜博阿非常在意……他戴上了假发和墨镜……”  
“搭档的关系总是有些复杂。”  
“感觉像是……爱恋。”哈里皱着眉头。  
“爱恋？”金也皱眉了。  
“或者……婚外恋？”  
“婚外恋？！”  
“金，你有婚外恋经历吗？”哈里问。  
金扬起眉毛。“为什么要问我这个问题？”  
“哦，”哈里低头，“用‘婚外恋’这个词不准确，更像是……不会有结果的不良关系。”  
“好吧，这个话题很有启发意义。”  
“那种……双方都知道不会有好结局，可仍然想要维持下去，在维持过程中双方还都得不到好处的关系。”这回哈里眼望天花板，声音变得含混，像是自言自语，“为什么我会知道这些？它们就在我脑子里。难道是从哪里读来的？”他耸耸肩，“不知道。大概就是这样。”  
“我知道你不知道了。大概就是这样。”  
“让·维克玛和哈里尔·杜博阿。”哈里还在继续，“人为什么总要维持不会有结果的不良关系？因为习惯？因为懒惰？还是某种类似杀人凶手反复回到凶案现场的行为？当一个人挽留另一个人时，到底是想要挽留那个人，还是想要挽留那个人曾经带给他的感受、扒住过去重要或幸福的体验渴望再度体验？比如：一句话、一件事、一种习惯，或者一股气味引发的感觉。”他笑了一下，看着像嘲讽，“维持关系是想要挽留一个人，还是想让‘旧日之物’重现？”哈里终于从梦话里出来，不再盯着天花板，重新望向金，“过去著名的人形开罐器哈里尔·杜博阿大概是让·维克玛的‘旧日之物’之一……我不喜欢这样。”  
“因为你觉得自己不是哈里尔·杜博阿？”  
“因为会造成麻烦，比如他会戴起假发和墨镜在褴褛飞旋浪费时间。过去了就是过去了，失去的都失去了，应该让它们离开，‘旧日之物’只适合存在记忆里，不要期待它再次出现。”  
“他还期待吗？”  
“谁？”  
“你的搭档，让·维克玛。”  
“希望现在不会期待。他不是我的搭档。”  
“我也不是你的搭档了。”金摘下眼镜来，低头擦镜片。  
“对，案子已经结束。”  
金又把眼镜戴上。“打算以后怎么办？”  
“嗯……试试戒酒。”  
“……”金透过圆眼镜盯着哈里，“刚才，你说，拒绝戒酒。”  
“因为有人要求戒酒而戒酒，跟因为自己想要戒酒而戒酒，是两回事。”没有胡子，哈里笑起来格外讨人嫌，“我退掉过去住的公寓，把里面能卖的旧东西都卖掉，在伊泽贝尔的棚屋住下，捡瓶子换钱，有时候给莉莉恩和伊泽贝尔打杂、去教堂夜店帮忙。夜里，我听外面大海的声音，等待着海浪冲进来将一切卷走。大概会死，就像与我有相似性的受害者，吊在树上；或者像哈里尔·杜博阿，醉死在房间里；或者像另一个哈里，跌进海里，脑袋被浮标切得像个开瓢的西瓜。”他注意到金的表情，“也许活着，活很长一阵。我喜欢沿着海岸散步，也挺喜欢当个侦探。”  
“有重回RCM的打算吗？”金板着脸。  
“谁知道呢。”哈里又扭头盯着墙壁，“你有件事说得很正确：我没有对付小孩的能耐。小莉莉的玩具羊，你还记得吗？我把它破裂的地方缝起来，又钉上缺少的一只眼睛。结果，小莉莉大哭一场。”  
“为什么？”  
“她觉得我伤害了羊羊，那不再是她的羊羊了。”  
金点点头。  
哈里猛然伸手，揉了金的头发。  
金完全没有防备，莫名其妙地突然被揉了一把，整个人都呆住了。  
哈里笑了。想象一只偷鸡成功的狐狸，如果它会笑，笑容准是哈里脸上这副。“我早就想这样做了！”  
“你……”在如此的蠢气冲击之下，金脑中最鲜明的念头居然是：他真不该刮胡子！  
“再见吧。”哈里摆了摆手，扭头走出去。  
金还没来得及说再见。

半个月后，哈里早晨从棚屋出来，发现屋外停着一辆库普瑞斯锐影，金那辆。  
而金，就站在車前，向他打招呼：“早上好。”  
“早。”哈里关上身后棚屋的门，“附近发生了案件？”  
“我打算搬到这里住下。”金习惯性背起手，挺胸站立，“刚刚向伊泽贝尔打听过附近廉价或免费的空房。”  
哈里有种不大妙的感觉。“为什么？”  
“一方面因为……‘警察对决’，虽然最后是你找到凶手，但我也对案件侦破做出贡献，再加上你离开了41分局，在两个分局一番扯皮后就算达成平局。57分局决定给予马丁内斯更多‘关注’，而我来这边居住无疑方便工作。另一方面，”金轻轻咳了一下，“因为受伤、养伤和其他一些事情，决定降低房租支出，这里的房屋租金令人向往。”  
“原因里没有第三条：来此打捞溺水者？”哈里扬起眉毛。  
“没有。”  
“我不像玩具火车能够修好。”  
“哦。”这回金扬起眉毛，“但可以像玩具火车一样玩弄？”  
没想到这家伙是个记仇的。“搬家的时候，如果需要帮忙，叫我一声。”  
“当然。”金微微一笑。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 41分局诸位的行动是为了玩家的游戏体验，但我仍然忍不住想要搞一下牵强附会的解释。  
> 57分局医务室距离马丁内斯差不多28公里，这个距离……比住燕郊去北京上班还近啊！金为什么不可以去渔村享受0房租呢？之后遇到麻烦案件找哈里帮个忙，再拐拐就拐进57分局废物利用了。


End file.
